mariofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Princesa Peach
Princesa Peach Cogumelo (mais conhecida apenas como Peach, e antigamente como Princesa Cogumelo) é uma personagem principal na franwuia Mario, e a princesa do Reino dos Cogumelos. A Peach apareceu pela primeira cez no jogo Super Mario Bros., sendo criada pelo Shigeru Miyamoto para ser a donzela em perigo no jogo, e isso se continuou depois disso. Ela reside em seu castelo junto de vários Toads, que agem como seus leais súditos. Seu reino é frequentemente atacado pela Tropa Koopa, uma tropa liderada pelo Bowser. Ela é o interesse amoroso do Mario. Peach tem uma paixão pela cor rosa, interesse que dá ênfase na personalidade gentil e doce dela. Sua natureza boa e seu papel de donzela são frequentemente representados nos jogos, e em sua insígnia de coroa. É dito que seu visual antigo representava sua aparência teimosa e ao mesmo tempo fofa. Desde sua primeira aparição, a Peach tem aparecido de alguma forma em todas as coisas relacionadas a série de jogos Mario por ceeca de três decadas. A Peach é ocasionalmente uma personagem secundária em jogoa principais e quase sempre jogavel em jogos spin-off. Sua aparição mais destacada até hoje foi ser a heroína do jogo Super Princess Peach. Origens Peach é retratada como a linda princesa do Mushroom Kingdom. Em Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, a princesa tem uma avó, e um chanceler é o chefe de governo. Em Mario Superstar Baseball, Lakitu erroneamente chamadas Toadsworth caseiro ela provavelmente devido a um erro de tradução. Como a maioria dos personagens da franquia Mario, seu passado é propositadamente vago e pouco desenvolvido (nada se sabe sobre sua idade, sua altura, e a família real que ela pertence), apesar de no início de Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, foi revelado que ela foi sequestrada por Bowser repetidamente desde a infância. Um rei cogumelo era um personagem comum nas histórias Nintendo Comics System, no qual ele era retratado como uma pessoa esquecida. Sua mãe e seu pai são desconhecidos, mas presumisse que estejam vivos. Embora o manual de instruções para o Super Mario Bros. indica mais sobre o que ele está relacionado com Peach, ele nunca apareceu em nenhum jogo e nunca foi mencionado novamente. Em Super Mario Bros 3, é revelado que o Reino dos Cogumelos é parte de um "cogumelo Mundial", constituído por sete países vizinhos, excluindo o Reino do Cogumelo. Cada um destes é governado por um rei diferente, no entanto, nenhum desses monarcas parecem estar relacionados a ela. Peach mora em um belo palácio rodeado por guardas de sapo, que também aparecem nos jogos de kart e esportes. Oito desses guardas estão entre a "elite", incluindo o mais proeminente de todos, Toad. De acordo com o manual de instruções americana de Super Mario Bros, Peach é a única que poderia desfazer a magia negra que Bowser tinha lançado sobre o Reino do Cogumelo, Bowser a raptou por este motivo. No entanto, após seu resgate, essa profecia não é mencionada no jogo em si, nem qualquer outro jogo, nem nos desenhos animados. Curiosamente, em Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Peach (conhecida como "Princesa Toadstool" ou simplesmente "princesa" na época) foi descrita como sendo constantemente em busca de alguém que pudesse derrotar Bowser (conhecido como "Koopa" no tempo), apesar do fato de que Mario e Luigi poderiam fazer isso (e também o fato de que a maioria das pessoas que estavam procurando, acaba por ser de pouca ou nenhuma ajuda qualquer). Ela se parece muito com a Princesa Rosalina de Super Mario Galaxy. Mas, ela também foi a única que pode despertar tanto a Beanstar (devido a voz a ser a mais pura) e da estrela da noite. Galeria PeachSMB3.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3 SMKpeach.png|Princesa Peach em Super Mario Kart Peach PaperMarioTheThousandYearDoor.jpg|Peach em Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door 20super-princess-peach-princess-peach_5.png|Peach em Super Princess Peach Princess-peach2.jpg|Peach em Super Smash Bros. Melee scrn_superSmashBrosBrawl_Peach.jpg|Peach em Super Smash Bros. Brawl Peach-Mario Kart 64.png|Peach em Mario Kart 64 Princesa Peach SMS.jpg|Peach em Super Mario Sunshine PrincessPeach.png|Peach em New Super Mario Bros. e New Super Mario Bros. Wii PeachKartDS.jpg|Peach em Mario Kart DS e Mario Kart Wii Mario Tennis Peach.jpg|Peach em Mario Tennis e Mario Power Tennis mparty6_peach.jpg|Peach em Mario Party 6 de:Prinzessin Peach nl:Princess Peach en:Princess Peach no:Prinsesse Peach ru:Принцесса Пич ja:ピーチ es:Princesa Peach it:Principessa Peach pl:Księżniczka Peach fr:Princesse Peach zh:公主桃 da:Prinsesse Peach Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Jogáveis Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Série Mario Kart Categoria:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Mario Party Categoria:Mario Tennins Categoria:Mario Party 2 Categoria:Mario Party 3 Categoria:Mario Party 4 Categoria:Mario Party 5 Categoria:Mario Party 6 Categoria:Mario Party 7 Categoria:Mario Party 8 Categoria:Mario Party DS Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Mario Super Sluggers Categoria:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Categoria:Mario Golf Categoria:Mario Party 9 Categoria:Mario Kart Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Amigos